Qual é o cúmulo do narcisismo
by Amy Lupin
Summary: James deveria ganhar o prêmio de melhor amigo mais dedicado do mundo! Slash Sirius/James; Sirius/Sirius; Sirius/Remus  apenas mencionado


**Autora: **Amy Lupin  
**Beta:** Ivinne  
**Título:** Qual é o cúmulo do narcisismo?  
**Par:** Sirius/James; Sirius/Sirius; Sirius/Remus (apenas mencionado)  
**Classificação:** slash, R  
**Nº de palavras:** 2.259  
**Resumo:** James deveria ganhar o prêmio de melhor amigo mais dedicado do mundo!  
**Nota1:** Fanfiction escrita para o PSF Tournnament 2008. **Nota 2:** Pode ser considerada a 4ª parte de _Dose Tripla_. Ou não.  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Desafio n° 16:** aventuras com Polyjuice  
**Desafio proposto por:** Magalud

**-oOo-**

"Pronto!" exclamou Sirius, limpando as mãos no uniforme. "Se você tem certeza que fez a sua parte corretamente, então é só jogar o fio de cabelo do Snivellus aqui dentro e bom apetite!"

James bufou. Estavam na Sala Precisa, sentados lado a lado em frente a um caldeirão borbulhante. Remus estava cumprindo suas obrigações de monitor e Peter tinha aulas de reforço de Poções nas quintas-feiras à noite, portanto nenhum dos dois poderia participar d'O Plano.

E por falar nele, O Plano era que um deles se polissucasse em Severus Snape e fosse flagrado andando pelos corredores fora de hora, de preferência pela Profª. McGonagall, para que Slytherin voltasse ao seu devido lugar na competição de casas: atrás de Gryffindor. O fato era que Sirius e James haviam, desafortunadamente, perdido tantos pontos para a própria casa nos últimos meses que nem sequer a vitória no quadribol havia sido suficiente para ultrapassar a pontuação dos Slytherin.

A poção não era nenhum problema uma vez que, como membros do Clube Do Slughorn, eles conseguiam facilmente os ingredientes mais complicados. A preparação fora demorada, mas não era a pior parte. O pior era que James, mais desafortunadamente ainda, tinha pegado o palitinho mais curto naquela manhã e teria que se passar por Snape. E nem podia reclamar, afinal a idéia toda foi dele!

O maroto encaixou melhor os óculos no rosto e retirou da mochila um saquinho aparentemente vazio. Enquanto isso Sirius colocou uma pequena quantidade da poção em um copo, entregando-o nas mãos do amigo. James sacudiu o saquinho, despejando seu conteúdo no copo, tudo com muito cuidado. Ele e Sirius se inclinaram sobre o caldeirão mantendo uma distância segura para observarem o interior do copo, tendo o vislumbre de um fio de cabelo preto sendo engolido por uma borbulha do líquido viscoso.

Os dois se afastaram ao mesmo tempo em que a poção começava a chiar e espumar, mudando a cor para um cinza sujo.

"Eww" disse James, enojado.

"Pelo menos não tem cor de cocô" Sirius tentou ver o lado positivo. "Mas parece caca de nariz."

James tapou as narinas, segurando uma ânsia.

"Vá lá, amigão, que nem esparadrapo!" Sirius encorajou-o. Sacana. Era fácil pra ele ficar só olhando.

James respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes. Hesitou, respirou mais uma vez e entornou o copo de um só gole. Já tinha tomado polissuco antes, mas era uma experiência que nunca se acostumaria. Sentiu ânsia novamente, o gosto era terrível. Então a queimação, a falta de ar, as bolhas e por fim a transformação dolorosa.

Depois do que pareceu uma breve eternidade, James se achou esparramado de barriga para baixo no chão, ofegante, os cabelos agora crescidos cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Sentiu um cutucão ao lado do corpo e ouviu a voz preocupada do amigo:

"Prongs? Jamesie? Jimmy-Jimmy? Fala comigo, amigão!"

Com dificuldade, James sustentou o peso do corpo nos braços, sentando-se com dificuldade e tirando os cabelos do rosto suado. Os óculos estavam caídos no chão, mas não faziam falta. James podia enxergar perfeitamente sem eles.

"Estou bem... eu... acho?"

Havia alguma coisa muito errada. E não era só a expressão de genuíno espanto de Sirius. Sua voz estava diferente, mas definitivamente não era a voz de Severus Snape. James levou as mãos ao rosto, estranhando a textura da pele, o tamanho das próprias mãos, tateando cegamente aquele rosto que definitivamente não era o seu. Nem o de Snape, pela proporção do nariz.

"Mas o que diabos...?" James não esperou que Sirius respondesse, pois este ainda estava de queixo caído. Enfiou a cabeça dentro da mochila e só saiu de lá com um espelho na mão. Do outro lado dele, um par de olhos cinzentos encarou-o de volta, piscando de espanto. "Pela cueca cor-de-rosa do Dumbledore! Eu sou... você!"

Sirius limitou-se a balançar a cabeça afirmativamente e James ficou desconfiado.

"Foi você, não foi?"

"Não! De maneira nenhuma! Foi Peter quem ficou encarregado de pegar o cabelo, não eu!" disse Sirius, e pelo modo como ele falou baixinho sem dar muita importância, ainda impressionado com o que via, James logo soube que ele dizia a verdade.

"Mas então como...? Ah não..." James bateu na própria testa, lamentando-se e ao mesmo tempo estranhando a voz e o corpo temporários. "Ele me entregou logo depois da aula de Transfiguração. Disse que estava na carteira do Snape! Mas a McGonagall fez você sentar na frente do Snivellus hoje!"

Sirius deu de ombros, sem tirar os olhos do amigo nem para piscar.

"Eu não tenho culpa nenhuma se Wormtail não sabe a diferença entre cabelos sedosos e _sebosos_."

"Eu devia ter me encarregado disso sozinho. Ou então ter pedido pro Moony ou pra você... eu mato aquele rato gordo filho de um hipogrifo!" James franziu a testa ao processar as próprias palavras. "Aí, viu só? Não faz nem cinco minutos que estou com a sua forma e já estou falando igual a você!"

"Maneiro!" Sirius sussurrou, maravilhado.

"Maneiro o seu nariz!"

"Pois é justamente o que eu estava faland-"

"Cala essa boca, me deixa pensar!" James havia se levantado e agora andava de um lado para outro da sala, cambaleando um pouco até se acostumar com a diferença de altura.

Sirius deu de ombros, acompanhando os passos de seu falso-eu com fascínio.

"Não tem muito que pensar, você vai ter que esperar uma hora para o efeito passar, Prongs. Ou melhor, Padfoot. Sirius Black, o segundo. Cara, isso é tão legal!"

"Isso é péssimo!" James passou as mãos pelos cabelos e novamente se assustou com o comprimento deles. "Nosso Plano foi por água a baixo, Padfoot! Será que você não está nem um pouquinho desapontado?"

"Ah, que é isso? Haverá outras oportunidades, Prongs! Eu posso arrancar um punhado de cabelos do Snivellus amanhã mesmo, se você quiser, e nós colocamos O Plano em ação logo em seguida. Agora, relaxe e aproveite!"

"Aproveitar o quê? Olha só pra mim!" James apontou para o próprio tórax, onde o tecido do uniforme estava esticado, os botões esgarçados. Snape era franzino como James, por isso ele não tinha se preocupado em se despir antes de se transformar, porém o peito de Sirius era visivelmente mais largo que o seu.

Sirius piscou para ele.

"Você está um gato."

James não lhe deu atenção. Estava incomodado.

"Eu vou tirar essa porcaria" decidiu, já despindo a capa, afrouxando a gravata e abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa quando Sirius assoviou e James paralisou.

Sirius o olhava de cima a baixo com um brilho faminto nos olhos.

"Caraca, como eu sou sexy! Por que parou? Continua!"

"Seu... pervertido!" James virou-lhe as costas, tentando abotoar novamente a camisa, porém o tecido não cedia mais.

"Eu não tenho culpa de ser gostoso. Olha esse traseiro! Que arraso!"

"Padfoot, você me paga!"

"Diz que eu sou gostoso? Adoro ouvir isso de mim mesmo."

"Vá cantar o espelho então!"

"Me beija?"

"Arghh!" James rosnou e partiu pra cima do melhor amigo. Tinha vontade de esfolar aquele nariz bem-feito no chão até dizer chega. Como ele ousava tirar sarro com a sua cara daquele jeito? Porém James não conhecia a própria força, acabou se impulsionando um pouquinho demais.

Os dois rolaram no chão e depois de uns chutes e socos a esmo, James estava imobilizado por um Sirius Black determinado.

"Vamos, só um beijinho!"

"Sai pra lá, nojento. Está me confundindo? Eu sou macho!"

"Eu também!"

"Mas eu sou hétero! - cuidado com o joelho!"

"Eu também!"

"Ah, claro, você tem um namorado e é muito hétero mesmo! - tira essa perna daí!"

"Ora, o fato de Wormtail gostar de bananas não faz dele um macaco. Heim, o que me diz? Bananas?" Sirius balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e levou um soco nas costelas. "Ow! Não bate senão eu gamo!"

Eles ainda lutaram por mais algum tempo antes de James se largar, derrotado, incapaz de se defender. Sirius sorria de lado.

"Não ouse" James avisou.

"Ah, qual é, Prongs? Só um beijinho! E uns amassos de leve, talvez."

"Vai sonhando!"

"Ninguém precisa saber! Eu prometo que não conto pra ninguém!"

"Como você prometeu que não contaria sobre o meu problema urinário aos dez anos?"

"Oh, eu estava com raiva, só isso, mas não vai acontecer novamente, de verdade! Afinal, pra quê servem os melhores amigos?"

"Certamente não servem pra realizar fantasias sexuais narcisistas."

"Ok, se você prefere assim, então eu tenho pelo menos mais três quartos de hora pra tentar te convencer e você tem o mesmo tempo pra tentar resistir."

James choramingou.

"Por favorzinho, Jamesie?" Sirius enterrou o nariz na curva do pescoço do amigo – um pescoço que era exatamente igual ao seu próprio. "Eu faço o que você quiser!"

"Não, Padfoot, eu realmente não me sinto tentado pela idéia de... hei, isso foi a sua língua?"

Sirius deu uma risadinha abafada.

"Vá se f-" James começou, mas se interrompeu a tempo diante do sorriso endiabrado do outro. "Oh merda! Ok, saia de cima de mim. AGORA. Vamos negociar."

Ditas as palavrinhas mágicas, Sirius o libertou no momento seguinte, sentando-se a seu lado e esperando que ele se recompusesse. "Sua gola está torta, deixe-me arrum-"

"TIRA A MÃO!"

"Já tirei, já tirei!"

"Você disse que faz o que eu quiser?" questionou James, desconfiado.

Sirius torceu os lábios "Não é bem assim... Eu posso retribuir o favor, se você quiser. Sobrou bastante poção, afinal."

James arqueou uma sobrancelha. Não sentia nenhuma tara por sua própria imagem. Sirius era o narcisista ali, não ele. Se bem que...

"Você me dá a sua palavra que toma a poção?"

Sirius levou a mão ao peito, empertigando-se.

"Eu dou a minha palavra de maroto."

"E quanto ao Moony? O que ele vai achar quando souber?"

Sirius pensou um pouco.

"Ele não é ciumento. Pelo menos, não liga quando eu dou em cima de alguma garota."

"Mas isso é porque ele sabe que é mais fácil você querer botar ovo do que querer sair com qualquer uma delas."

"Ei, você está duvidando da minha masculinidade?"

James rolou os olhos nas órbitas. Sirius era um caso perdido.

"Esquece, não está mais aqui quem falou."

"Agora que já esclarecemos os termos... Podemos?"

James suspirou, derrotado. Deveria ganhar o prêmio de melhor amigo mais dedicado do mundo. "Vá em frente."

Sirius abriu um sorriso de tubarão antes de avançar sobre James – ou melhor, sobre si mesmo - com gula.

"Cara, isso é muito melhor do que beijar o espelho!"

James não pôde conter um riso divertido.

"Padfoot, você é incrível!"

"Repete?" Sirius ronronou, deliciado, inclinando-se mais sobre o outro, forçando-o a deitar-se no chão novamente.

"O _quê_?"

"Repete. Com mais vontade dessa vez. Diz que eu sou incrível! E dá aquela risada de novo?"

James riu, divertido.

"Sirius Black, você é inacreditável."

Sirius o beijou finalmente, inclinando-se sobre o corpo do outro – o seu próprio corpo, tão perfeitamente esculpido – apoiando o peso numa das mãos enquanto a outra abria o cinto de James.

"Hey, hey, hey, vá com calma! Pense bem no que vai fazer comigo porque eu vou retribuir na mesma moeda, entendeu?"

Sirius lambeu os próprios lábios.

"Não se preocupe. Eu não vou fazer nada com você que eu não faria comigo mesmo."

Nos minutos seguintes, a sala foi preenchida por sons de beijos, lambidas, gemidos, ofegos e palavras sujas.

**-oOo-**

Sirius se esparramou no chão ao lado de seu sósia, um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Cara, isso foi incrível! Vou guardar um pouco dessa poção pra experimentar algumas coisinhas com o Moony..."

"Ótima idéia! Por que não pensou nisso antes?"

"Ah, não venha me dizer que você não gostou!" Sirius provocou, dando-lhe um empurrãozinho.

James tentou não sorrir. Não tinha sido a pior de suas experiências, realmente. Poderia até sentir inveja de Remus caso jogasse para o outro time – o que não era o caso. O maroto piscou, tentando dissipar a névoa que se formava em sua visão.

"Ah, sinto em informar, mas você está ficando feio de novo" disse Sirius, pesaroso.

James se sentou olhando ao redor, procurando pelos óculos. Estava em algum lugar debaixo daquelas roupas. Vestiu a peça mais próxima e saiu tateando até encontrá-lo. Vestiu-os e mirou as próprias mãos.

"Ah, finalmente! Eu sou eu de novo!"

"É chato, eu sei..." disse Sirius, que tentava identificar de quem era a calça que segurava.

James limpou a garganta.

"Não precisa se dar ao trabalho de se vestir, Padfoot."

"Ah..." Sirius coçou a cabeleira. "Está certo. Você mesmo arranca seus cabelos ou quer ajuda?"

"Não vai ser necessário" James sorriu tentando colocar toda malícia naquele sorriso. Funcionou.

Os lábios de Sirius tremeram levemente.

"O quê...?"

James não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Vasculhou a própria mochila novamente enquanto dizia:

"Você se lembra de quando nós _acidentalmente_ cortamos uma mecha do cabelo da Lily no começo do ano na aula de História da Magia?"

"Sim, mas o que isso...?" Sirius se interrompeu. "Não, você não está pensando...?"

James já tinha pegado outro copo e enchido de poção.

"Eu não estou _só_ pensando, Padfoot, amigão" e dizendo isso despejou um único fio de cabelo ruivo no copo – pra que desperdiçar?

"NÃO! Nem morto eu vou tomar isso! O trato era-"

"O trato era que você tomaria a poção."

"Mas eu pensei-"

"Você deu sua palavra de maroto, Sirius Black" James balançou o copo espumante no nariz do amigo que engoliu em seco.

Relutante, Sirius pegou o copo e deu um sorriso amarelo.

"Eu estou ferrado, não estou?"

"Não se preocupe, Padfoot, Eu não vou fazer nada com você que eu não faria com minha doce, doce Lily."

**-oOo Fim oOo-**


End file.
